The present disclosure relates to a display device having a backlight unit.
With the development of information society, demands on display devices become various and increase. To meet the demands, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), and the like have been recently developed.
In particular, a liquid crystal panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal layer and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate opposing each other about the liquid crystal layer. Since the liquid crystal panel is not self-luminous, the liquid crystal panel may display an image by using light provided from a backlight unit.